


Friction

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Kara is a Genius, Kara loves messing with Alex, Non-Euclidean Geometry, Physics, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Kara decides to mess with Alex by inventing several devices that current physics says is impossible. Poor Alex.Feel free to let me know if you want any more inventions or physics violations here. :)





	1. Chapter 1

“Alex! I've been working on this great science experiment and I want you to see the result!” Kara grinned.  
“Okay.” Alex spoke and followed Kara until they reached a room at the DEO that Kara had been using.  
Alex saw the simple looking device on the table in it and spoke. “Okay, what is it?” 

“Currently, it doesn't do much.” Kara smiled and tapped it lightly. It began to move back and forth like a metronome. “However, it does prove that I can do a lot of amazing things with human technology.”

“Kara, I fail to see exactly how exciting this is.” Alex spoke.

Kara grinned. “It's a perpetual motion machine.”  
Alex blinked. “Kara! You can't rewrite the laws of physics!”

“I didn't. You silly humans and your inability to bypass your own limits.” Kara grinned.  
Alex winced. “Ugh. Okay. I know you're smart, and all, but really? You made a Perpetual Motion Machine?!?”

“You're going to tell me you want to go get drunk.” Kara smirked.  
“Stop reading my mind!” Alex groaned.

“I can't help it that I broke your rules.” Kara chuckled.

Alex groaned. “Are you doing this to get back at me for freaking out about you and Lena being together?” 

“No, honestly, Lena and I stopped teasing you about that three weeks ago.” Kara smiled.

Alex smirked. “Good gravy, Perpetual motion machine. What next, a freaking M.C Esher construction? Non-Euclidean Geometry?”

Kara chuckled and reached over and pressed a button. A panel slid down and revealed a small object. Alex's eyes blurred as she tried to focus on the object the button revealed. “What the?!”

She blinked and then wrung her eyes. “Kara, why can't I see that?”

“Non-Euclidean Geometry.” Kara grinned.  
“I was joking! I didn't want to see that you made Cthulhu.” Alex groaned and rubbed her eyes some more.

“Well, stop staring at it or your brain will dissolve.” Kara grinned.

Alex groaned and walked away. “I'm going to get drunk.”  
Kara laughed. “Okay, Alex.”

&^&

“Oh, dear, you created a Perpetual Motion Machine?” Lena laughed. “Poor Alex.”

“Honestly, it's not that difficult. The Non-Euclidean geometry piece was more difficult.” Kara grinned.  
Lena groaned. “OH, dear, my girlfriend is Cthulhu.”

“Very funny.” Kara smirked.  
“Still though, what does non-euclidean geometry even look like?” Lena asked.

“Honestly, it doesn't look completely absurdly different, but the human mind can't handle it, so it makes it look like a fuzzy blurry mess. Actually seeing what it looks like would be more disappointing to humans than sanity blasting. A non-euclidean grandfather clock would still be a grandfather clock. It just would exist in 7 dimensions instead of 3 and be inside out and backwards and upside down all at the same time!” Kara smiled.

“Ow, my head.” Lena laughed.  
“Okay, it's really disappointing to see, Lena, you're not missing much.” Kara laughed.  
“That's good to know. Now, why don't you do something less sanity destroying and recite Graham's number.” Lena grinned.

“No, I don't feel like being here forever.” Kara laughed. “Plus, even I would be bored long before I could finish. Maybe in a few billion years I will do that.” 

“Be sure to go back in time and tell me how it goes.” Lena laughed.

“Sure, I mean, I don't have to worry that much, I'll be done some time after Heat Death of the Universe.” Kara laughed.

“You're not wrong.” Lena nodded.

Kara grinned. “It's not my fault I am a nerd!”  
“Dear, you are the Ubernerd.” Lena laughed.  
“Behold the Ubernerd!” Kara grinned.


	2. Dynamic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this? An Update to this story at long last! I hope you enjoy the antics of Kara building an actual Klein Bottle, though modified a bit, and then Kara builds Alex a Tesseract Storage Device.

Kara knocked on Alex's apartment door several hours later.

Alex opened it and frowned. “What did you make this time?”

Kara held up a small bottle of a clear liquid. The top of the bottle was almost in the shape of a knot, and it seemed to be made of what looked liked glass.  
“I figured I owe you something for messing with you. So I decided to make you a bottle of alcohol that you won't ever have to worry about running out of.” Kara smiled.

Alex took the bottle with the knot-shaped top and looked at it. She held it up to the light and frowned. “Kara, did you just make an actual Klein Bottle? I'm going to go back to my Scarface days now.” 

Kara groaned. “Yes, but I made it so you can actually get the liquid out of it. I'm not a jerk! You can totally make a Klein Bottle and still let it be poured from!” 

Alex tilted it and liquid poured from the top slightly. Alex sighed with relief. “Okay. So, what, it connects to an ocean of scotch?” She grinned.

“Very funny.” Kara laughed. “The Klein Bottles aren't even as strange as a lot of things I can do.”

“Build me a Tesseract device.” Alex grinned.  
“Okay. Like that's even a challenge!” Kara groaned.

“Okay, maybe it's not a challenge for you, but hopefully it won't summon Thanos.” Alex grinned.

Kara groaned. “That's so terrible. I should ask Barry to help me go into the Marvel Cinematic Universe just so I can have the Infinity Gauntlet.”   
“Please don't. You're already overpowered enough!” Alex laughed.

“Overpowered?” Kara grinned. “Do I look like a comic book character?”   
“Maybe. You could find a way to just gesture and blow someone up without the IG.” Alex snickered.

“I don't want to blow people up. I'm not Dr. Manhattan!” Kara groaned.  
Alex laughed. “I'll say! For one, you like wearing pants!” 

Kara shrugged. “The point remains, I can build a whole lot of crazy stuff. So, don't worry, you'll get your Tesseract that can store a small planet's worth of mass in it.”   
“But will it be bigger than a breadbox?” Alex smirked.

“Alex, I'm going to lock you in an M.C Esher endless staircase if you keep that up.” Kara groaned.  
Alex laughed. “Okay, that would be one hell of a nightmare for certain.” 

“Seriously, I totally would do that.” Kara smirked.  
“Uh-huh. You wouldn't do that to Lillian Luthor if she shot me and Lena both.” Alex smirked.

“You're right, because her head would be on backwards faster than you can say Mommy.” Kara grumbled.  
Alex nodded. “Okay, I can see that being the only way to break your vow against killing.”   
“Seriously, that's the only way I'd ever kill someone.” Kara frowned.  
“True.” Alex nodded. “You're a good person, even if you love to make devices that break physics.” She grinned.

&^&

A day later...

Kara smiled. “Here's your Tesseract, Alex.” She handed Alex a somewhat large box.  
Alex laughed. “Okay, Kara, well played.”

“I also promise Thanos will not show up.” Kara grinned.  
“Let's hope not.” Alex shook her head.  
“You built Alex a what?!” Winn yelped.

Kara laughed. “Oh, it's nice to see you back from the future, Winn.”  
“I came back for a little bit. To me it's been a while.” Winn chuckled. “So, you built Alex a Tesseract? A freaking Tesseract?” 

Kara grinned. “I love being smart. I just always had to hide it.”  
“Well, you didn't need to do that hiding near me.” Winn frowned.

“Sorry, but I think you would have freaked out.” Kara grinned.  
Alex nodded. “At least from the Non-Euclidean Geometry Kara made.”   
“Oh, boy.” Winn groaned.

Kara grinned. “Yeah! But still, it didn't summon Cthulhu.”   
Winn relaxed. “Well, that's a relief.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both of those devices are theoretically possible to be made.  
> They're just a bit complicated. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, Superman is a Perpetual motion machine himself, so he has that going for him. :P  
> Why wouldn't Kara be able to create one?


End file.
